The Girl With the Ashen Eyes
by LiveLoveLaughDance13
Summary: Sequel to The Girl With the Crystalline Heart. After her coma, Sarah is convinced that her life is completely normal and that everything was just a dream. But which reality is the real one?
1. Prologue

My heels gently clicked upon the marble halls of the abandoned facility. Doors left ajar in hurried escape showed entrances into their worlds, safe havens that I had personally destroyed. I suppose I should feel bad for it all, feel some kind of sympathy for the lives I had ended. I don't. Honestly, there was only one thing I could feel anymore, and it was a cold, empty feeling at best. But it was a feeling nonetheless, and it motivated me, pulled me like a marionnette on it's strings until I was only a slave doing _his_ bidding. I was a friend when commanded, a guide when needed, and an enemy when ordered. Only my eyes betrayed my true self, wavering blue-grey and ashen no matter how hard I tried to conceal them.

I reached the end of the hall, and gently pushed open a door that seems to have, at one time, belonged to someone named Marcel Davidoff. It was the place where we had designed to meet, though not really to my taste. I, however, was not in a position to argue over small things like the location of our meetings. I was so close now, after all these years, and I would let nothing stop me.

His sadistic smile greeted me as I slipped into the room. That smile was the bane of my existence, but I always returned it with pleading eyes and bowed head. "It is done, I trust?" His voice sent shivers down my spine. "Yes," I affirmed, "She remembers nothing. Ever since the memory etch, however, she seems to have a disturbing case of depression."

His hand struck my face before I could register what happened, leaving a bruising red mark. "Idiot." He growled, "I didn't ask you how she _felt_ about the whole situation. I asked you if your task was done, but if you can't understand that, then you clearly can't understand the complex deal we have. I might as well just leave you to your own devices." I sunk to my knees, tears forming in my already fragile eyes. My body shook as I whispered, "Please. Please, no. You're the only one who can help me, please, I'll do whatever you want. I won't disobey any longer, just please, please, help."

His hand caressed my face, lifting it up until it was merely inches from his own. His lips pressed briefly and gently against my own, and then he let me drop to the floor. His footsteps, slowly and surely, echoed around the room as he made his way out. He paused at the door, and I could barely hear his voice as he addressed me. "If you're truly loyal to me, Alix," He declared, "Then I have another request." I turned around and gazed at him thought tear stained eyes. "Anything." I croaked.

"I want you to kill her."

So, how was it? I would honestly like to know. Which means comment. FREAKING COMMENT,PEOPLE! I was really upset when you guys all gave me the silent treatment. I was all like, so there's my story, and now it's over, and I got 3. Freaking. Comments. 3! IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SPARE?! Sorry, just needed to rant.

So, this sequel is going to be in Sarah's POV, just FYI. The prologue is just here to confuse you. Cuz that's what I do :)

I really missed you guys, you know.

~Alix


	2. Daisy Dreams

I couldn't help but remember the dreams. It was odd that I had dreamed an entire world, and even odder that it was practically a coma-induced fanfiction. Wherever I would look, I would see the family that I'd made up. My mother watching movies on the couch, father reading a book in the public library. And...him. It hurt to even think his name, and it hurt even more when he suddenly started appearing. He was everywhere I looked. His gentle smile as his ghostly form sat next to me in class. His twinkling eyes as his living self walked me home. The sad, mournful look I received when I started ignoring him. The anger when he started appearing less and less. He wasn't real, I knew it, and I had to block him out. But the looks he gave me broke my heart, and when he stopped appearing altogether, it broke mine. Somehow, I had truly loved him, with all my heart. I was in love with a coma-induced figment of my imagination.

But slowly, I stopped remembering. It started small, very small. One day I woke up, and I couldn't remember the color of his eyes. Then went my parent's names, the forest behind our house, and my secret hiding place. Eventually, I couldn't remember anything from that world. All I knew was that I had dreamed, and for a very long time.

The only person I ever told about any of the this was Alix. She's been there for me ever since the accident, nearly three years. At first, all she did was cry and apologize for putting me in danger, but I assured her that she hadn't done anything wrong, and that it was really my fault that I had gotten hit by a truck. Honestly, who takes a book and goes on a walk in the middle of the street? Apparently, me. Because I'm a complete and total idiot.

Today, however, Alix looked really nervous as we walked side by side in the hallway. It was only about a week till summer vacation, and I just couldn't wait. But I know that Alix is probably all worried about exams instead. Honestly, she spends almost all her time now studying on computer. At least, I assume she's studying. I don't think there's anything else you can do on a computer that would give her that expression of utter concentration.

All of a sudden she stopped and turned to face me. Her face held an odd look, a mix of excitement and sadness. It was quickly replaced, however, by a wave of bright enthusiasm. "Hey, do you wanna go somewhere? For vacation, I mean." she nearly shouted at me. I thought for a moment, about everything that I'd been through. And you know what? I deserved a break. "Yeah," I replied, "I would love to go somewhere. Did you have anywhere in mind?"

Her grin widened. "What do you think of New York?" I opened my mouth, ready to give an answer, when the bell rang, signaling that class had started. I hadn't even realized that we had taken up so much time just talking, and we both sprinted down the hallway, grinning and giggling the whole way. We entered sixth period tired and out of breath, trying not to burst out laughing. It was bad enough that we had entered class late, but interrupting the lecture would surely land us in detention. The teacher was already offering us a feeble 'stare of death' as we rushed into our seats, snickering behind our hands.

Mrs. Addelston directed her attention away from us and back toward the class in general. She seemed unusually serious today, an odd contrast from Alix and I's bubbly moods. I turned to the seat beside mine, ready to share a witty observation about our suddenly strict teacher with Kit (actually named Catherine, but it was too much of a mouthful) only to find that she was absent today. I slumped down a little in my seat. Alix was all the way across the room, but she wouldn't talk during class anyway. So I was officially stuck with no entertainment for an hour. Just great. I started to zone out when I heard the Kit's name.

"...Catherine Pierce was in the backseat, and received most of the force from the blow. The funeral will be-"

"WHAT!" I heard myself screaming out into the classroom, barely conscious of my own actions. Kit wasn't dead, she couldn't be dead. She was _sick_, for Pete's sake, not dead! Mrs. Addelston's hard composure cracked, and she looked at me with sympathy. "Miss Saldana-"

"Don't you 'Miss Saldana' me! You don't even know what you're talking about!" I yelled, "I...she..." Tears dripped in a steady stream down my cheeks, and I bit my lip to keep the sobs at bay. "Do you need a moment?" the teacher asked, her eyes widening at my sudden change of mood. I nodded, shaking from the effort of trying to stand, and rushed out of the room.

The bark of the tree dug into my back, rain falling gently onto the leaves. Dead. It resonated within my mind, bringing back the memories that had been repressed. I felt...an odd feeling of hopelessness. It was familiar somehow, as if I had known a lot of hopelessness in my life. But the only thing I had experienced was that coma, and I wasn't even awake for most of that. Unless...no. No, I couldn't be remembering feelings that I had imagined, they weren't even real! I tried one of the coping methods the doctor had taught me. I focused on the empty bench on the other side of the garden. Ok. Bench. The bench is real. The bench is made of old, dilapidated wood. Wood is real. It gets chopped down from a tree. There's a butterfly flying by the bench. It lands right by a smiling Kit.

Wait...what?

I closed my eyes and shook my head. I was just imagining things because I was sad about Kit passing. There was absolutely no way she was sitting on the bench across from me, giggling and waving. I glanced back up and she was gone. _I knew it_, I thought, _she's dead_.

I leaned back into the tree, listening to the rain as it pelted on the rooftop. I remember when I was small, and the rain would serve as a lullaby, gently rocking my weary head into a state of contentment. It served no such purpose now as harsh and cold drops mixed with my own tears. For a moment, I let myself relax, but I was missing a lot of class just sitting here. We hadn't even been that close, only seeing each other in Mrs. Addelston's class, and there are rules, expectations. I would go to her funeral and stand far away from her coffin while close friends and family would mourn by her side.

I raised myself off the bench, preparing to return to class. I couldn't stay there forever, not that I even wanted to. I was sad, very much so, but sitting outside in the rain only reminded me of exactly how screwed up my life was. I grabbed my books, which had been laying forlorn on the ground, and turned toward the door that led back inside.

I came face-to-face with a pair of sparkling brown eyes. "Boo." She whispered.

And then I passed out.

Oh, look, your savior is back! Yup, only two weeks since my last update. I am clearly so very fast, the very fastest updates in all the land. ...so maybe I'm lying. But at least it was two weeks and not, say, two months. Also, you know what I've realized. Nobody reads this story. Nobody. I mean, I'm still getting tons of views on my old story, but nobody is going like, oh, sequel, I should read that. I'm only writing this for you, you know. If I wasn't a character in my own story I would feel so much better. But regardless... HOW DID YOU LIKE THIS CHAPTER? Yeah, you didn't even know that girl that I put in there, but you know. KILL THE SPARE! That's just what I do...sorry if anyone named Catherine felt offended. It's not you, it's me...and my long, complicated, ultra-plot.

Ttyl,

Alix


End file.
